


Outside the Box

by Blue_Heart_Burning



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Heart_Burning/pseuds/Blue_Heart_Burning
Summary: When solving riddles, keep the box in view.





	Outside the Box

"You'll never guess what we did in science today."

"Dude... it's way too hot. Just tell me."

"We were solving riddles by thinking outside the box."

"Sounds awesome. Did you win?"

"I know you're being sarcastic. Stop. And it wasn't a competition."

"Fine. Did you solve them though?"

"I think I broke my teacher."

"What? Why? How!?"

"It was the riddle about falling out a window of a forty floor building and surviving."

"It know that one. It's the ground floor window, right?"

"Yeah."

"... That's not at all what you said, is it?".

"Not really, no."

"What did you say?"

"First, I asked if they had anything on them that would help. I was told no. So I said it was Superman."

"... I can't breath! Oh, God! Dude, that's great."

"My teacher turned red. I think he broke."

"Oh man. ... Wait, you were going to say Batman first, weren't you?"

"Obviously."

"This is why I love you, bro."

"What about you? How did you answer?"

"I was also in science class."

"Science teachers must conspire."

"Totally. They'll take over the world if we're not careful. Anyway... my answer was so far out the box, I was on the other side of the universe."

"Now I really want to know."

"I said they were obviously the result of genetic manipulation, combining animal and human DNA to create a super soldier who grew wings and could fly."

"Dude, I don't even know where to begin with that. Were you even awake?"

"At least it was subject appropriate. It was science after all."

"No. That was sci-fi. What did your teacher say?"

"She told me I watched too much Dark Angel."

"What's that?"

"The tv show I then went home to watch cause I had no clue what she was talking about."

"You are such a rebel."


End file.
